kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Momo Kisaragi
Momo Kisaragi (如月桃) is the fifth member of the Mekakushi Dan and Shintaro's little sister. She was designed by Wannyanpu. Appearance : Momo has orange hair with black underneath, which is usually seen tied in a side tail, and has orange eyes. Her casual outfit is a pink short sleeved hoodie with "阿吽" (aun) written over the chest and a blue shirt underneath. She wears white shorts with red sneakers. : Momo's stage outfit is an orange dress with a yellow strip down the middle. She has black and orange detached sleeves. Around her waist there is a black belt and the right side of her dress is frills. Two chains hang out the back of her dress that formed an infinity sign, while another one hangs from her collar. She also wears long socks which cover most of her legs, where the right one is yellow, while the left one is orange. Momo's hair has braids in it. Personality : A very popular idol, but encountered quite a number of difficulties. She's a first year in high school. Ever since a childhood accident at the beach with her father, she has the "eye-captivating" power. Because of her power, she was often alienated from people and had no friends, but once meeting the Mekakushi Dan, she regained her original, bright character. She has a peculiar sense in taste and fashion; it's common for her opinions to disagree with people. Unlike her brother, Shintaro, Momo doesn't do well at school and is always scolded by Kenjirou due to it. She is shown to only score 2 marks for a biology paper despite having attended two whole weeks of supplementary lessons.03. Kisaragi Attention Her personality is pretty much the same as her brother's, stated by Jin. Eye Ability *'Captivation': Momo's ability, known as "Eye Attention", can draw peoples' attention, regardless of their preferences in tastes or interests. Songs Main: *Kisaragi Attention *Children Record Cameo: *Konoha's State of the World *Lost Time Memory Trivia *Her favorite game is "Segare-ijiri" (Arrow Boy). *She uses her eye power to catch people's attention during her performances.如月アテンション (Kisaragi Attention) *In Novel, she's dreaming to be a pilot, with pig doll as her co-pilot. *In the Novel the Mekakushi Dan members, (except Mary at the end of the book) call her "Kisaragi". *In her senior year of elementary school, a picture she drew happened to catch the eye of a famous author and it became the cover page of a hit novel. * She got scouted in the second year of middle school, and even though she declined a few times she eventually accepted because her mother's job wasn't going well. (She was still interested in being an idol and singing on stage though.) * Her first job was to talk on stage before a senior performer's performance. She became a hit after that, receiving an abnormal amount of support and job requests afterwards. That was when she realized she was “abnormal”. *Although it's not a part of the Kagerou Project, Momo makes a small cameo in the PV for Jin's song "Your Eyes ''(キミノメヲ)". *She have a weird sense of style (like her hoodie that have 'aunt' written in it), and she also have a weird sense for food (like eating dried squid or red bean soup with soda) Quotes *"Um… Add vanilla beans as a topping for this special katsukare (curry with pork cutlet) … Ah, shirotama anmitsu (desert with sticky rice cake)! Please add this too!"'' - (From the Children Record Booklet) References Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters Category:Ability